


Chocolate Chip Kisses

by oralixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, FELIX'S BAKING IS MENTIONED, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, INSPIRED BY FINDING SKZ WHEN CHANLIX FUCKING SLOWDANCED WITH NO ROOM FOR JESUS, M/M, Slow Dancing, THEY'RE SLOW DANCING TO ILYSB FUCK, This the first fic I'm gonna upload that isnt smut BUT I PROMISE YOU ITS FUCKING CUTE AS FUCK, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, felix sunshine, i rolled ON THE FLOOR WHEN I SAW THAT PART AND BAWLED MY EYES OUT, jesus christ i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralixie/pseuds/oralixie
Summary: “Have you ever slow danced before?” Felix whispers against their shared breaths, the light coming from their flatscreen illuminating the sides of Felix’s prominent features framed by his silver locks, with his dark roots slowly growing back. Felix’s lips were parted curiously, a light sheen evident on his lips.Chan felt his breath caught up in his throat at the view.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 26
Kudos: 240





	Chocolate Chip Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> YO WASSUP im back again ahahahahahahah BASICALLY, uhm CHANLIX. MMMMM LETS TALK ABOUT THEM. fuck man they're really my ult ship they just make me feel THINGS, WARM FUZZY FUCKING FEELINGS. LIKE,, I DONT WANT A LOVELIFE, CHANLIX IS DOING SHIT FOR ME.
> 
> okay but all jokes aside this fic short af but so cute so hehe
> 
> Twitter: [oraiixie](https://twitter.com/oraIixie)  
> CuriousCat: [oraiixie](https://curiouscat.me/oraIixie)

There were  _ many _ things going on inside Chan’s head. It’s as if there’s a huge ball of dullness engulfing the majority of his mind, and he absolutely despises it. Chan was  _ painfully _ aware of what the time was judging by the blaring red digits out of the corner of his eyes.

He figured sleeping was the best option he could do right now… if  _ only _ he could.

It wasn’t a mystery at this point that Chan was a nocturnal. He knows it, the members know it, hell  _ everyone knows it.  _ He just prefers spending the late leisure hours trying to come up with new tracks than lazing around. Besides, even if Chan treasures sleep, he finds being productive more..  _ beneficial _ .

“You’re doing it again.” A complaint that comes from a deep soft voice echoes from behind him.

“ _ Felix… _ ” Chan groans, throwing his head back against the backrest of the sofa. He looks up at the younger Australian with pitiful and sleep-deprived eyes. Felix only lets out a soft chortle, shaking his head in faux disappointment as there, laid on his palms, a plastic food container filled with chocolate chip cookies.

“Oh. ye’ made this for me?” Chan stares at the tub as Felix pops open the lid. The way Felix’s ears turned red was enough of an answer to him. Felix clears his throat, scratching his cheek gently with a finger as he picks a cookie up, popping them inside his mouth. “Didn’t have anything to do..” Felix murmurs, a cheshire smile on his lips.

“So, what’s up with that?” The younger quickly changes the subject, motioning to the elder’s laptop absentmindedly. “Don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.” Chan admits, suddenly noticing a cookie hovering a few inches from his lips. He parted his tiers, happily accepting the cookie from Felix’s tiny fingers, even attempting to bite down against it.

After receiving a playful scold from the younger, Felix slumps against Chan’s shoulder, chin resting against it. “S’because you’re overworking yourself a lot these days. You gotta loosen up, hyung.” Felix mumbles, and funny how Chan just noticed the  _ very  _ familiar scent of his perfume lingering in the air.

_ Ah, bingo. Felix is using his hoodie. _

“Eh.” Chan dismisses the idea right away, about to start dragging another bass timeline on the mixing pad only to have the laptop screen slowly closing down. “ _ Feeeeliix.. _ ” Chan whines for the nth time that day, lifting his hands off of his macbook in fear of Felix closing the screen against his palms.

“ _ Chaaaann. _ ” Felix mockingly whined back at the elder, grabbing the flat screen remote with his foot and quickly browsing through YouTube. Chan confesses, he absolutely had  _ no clue  _ what Felix’s motives were, but he couldn’t deny the fact that just with Felix smelling exactly like him and was right beside him was already enough for his brain to meditate.

_ It’s.. Felix’s magical hidden ability probably.  _ The Felix Effect or some shit.

Chan was expecting for Felix to probably play Kids’ React Videos or some random cute dog compilations, but for Felix to put a stripped song of LANY’s ILYSB was something he had  _ never  _ thought of.

He felt the younger shift from beside him. “Up.” Felix demanded with an eager grin on his lips, his eyes twinkling so brightly even with their living room lights dimmed. “What are you planning this time, mister sun?” Chan looks up at him with suspicion, but still defeatedly letting the younger pull him up.

As the soft beats traveled through the small space, he found himself and the younger male in the center of the small room. “Have you ever slow danced before?” Felix whispers against their shared breaths, the light coming from their flatscreen illuminating the sides of Felix’s prominent features framed by his silver locks, with his dark roots slowly growing back. Felix’s lips were parted curiously, a light sheen evident on his lips.

Chan felt his breath caught up in his throat at the view.

“No.” He whispered back, then slowly felt frail arms winding around his neck, tight enough for him to wrap his own arms around Felix’s waist. “Me neither.” Felix chuckles lightly, his long eyelashes tickling Chan’s cheek as their noses brushed accidentally.

_ And it dawned on him. _ The music playing in the background. The arms wrapped around his neck. The body slowly swaying along with the soft music.

“If you wanted to slow dance so bad, you could’ve just asked me.” Chan teases, tightening his hold around the younger’s mid, causing Felix’s eyes to widen in disbelief. “Pf,  _ please _ .” Felix scoffs, rolling his eyes before slowly letting his head fall against Chan’s shoulder, their bodies never stopping from swaying gently to the song.

“I heard hugs can cheer people up.” Felix mumbled against Chan’s neck, causing goosebumps to appear against his skin. “Eh.. We’re not specifically  _ hugging  _ right now, Lix.” Chan counterattacks, chuckling as he heard another complain leaving Felix’s lips.

“It’s the same thing.” Felix reasons, before letting his eyelids fall shut, loving how warm Chan felt pressed up against him like this. Chan, too, lets his eyes close, resting his chin on top of Felix’s mop of hair, humming to the song.

Just like this. Chan felt  _ at peace _ . Chan felt like he could conquer the world with tranquility all because of the boy whose body was against him. All sense of distress and heaviness gone with the wind.

“I really love this song.” Felix pulls away from Chan’s chest, gaze now locked with the elder, his bright smile never fading. Chan wants to say he loves it too, but the words that fell short from his lips was something he didn’t think of uttering out loud. “I love you too.” He says, simple and short. But genuine and sincere.

“What?” Felix’s eyes snap wide open at his words, he Felix’s twinkling orbs. “What?” Chan repeats, staring at Felix’s twinkling orbs, the adoration evident behind dark irises, and Chan’s heart felt warm.  _ So so warm. _

“Say that again?” Felix mutters, blinking repeatedly as if he himself couldn’t believe the words that left his leader’s tiers. “I.. love you?” Chan repeats hesitantly, a sheepish grin on his lips as he tightens his grip further against Felix’s lithe waist, afraid that the words would cause the younger to run away from him.  _ He hopes he wouldn’t. _

The grin that appeared not-so-shortly after he uttered those words on Felix’s lips was enough of a sign that maybe Chan wasn’t alone with feeling the sudden warm and fuzzy feeling sitting on his chest. “Louder. Make it clear.” Felix taunts, voice authoritative, the grin turning into a mischievous one.  _ Sigh. Menace. _

“I love you.” Chan says, clearly this time. Unable to stop himself from giggling as they both noticed the song going along the lines of ‘ _ oh my heart feels so good, I love you babe’.  _ It was ironic really, but Chan wouldn’t have wanted it in any other way. “I love you too.” Felix says back, slowly and affectionately.

“Is this you wanting to take my first kiss too?” Chan teasingly tuts his lips as Felix pressed their foreheads. “Only if you stop calling me little bro.” Felix rolls his eyes, the action enough to have Chan pressing his lips against small plump one’s. Their shared kiss was languid, a  _ little _ awkward but very gentle and comforting. It’s funny how their lips seemed like two pieces of a puzzle, slotting perfectly against each other.

“Thank you for being my sunshine.” Chan retorts, brushing Felix’s fringe off of dark irises. “Thank you for being Chan.” Felix replies casually, letting Chan lift his arm up to slowly twirl him around. “What does that even mean?” Chan’s face contorts in confusion, earning a small little snicker from Felix. “For being the way you are.”

After more shared kisses and cheesy words, Chan had never had troubles with sleeping late again. Thank you to the sun who is still out at night, forcibly dragging him to slumber who goes by the name Lee Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, nah no dont tell me ur crying. OKAY HERES TISSUES FOR U.
> 
> hope that was okay <3 WILL GRADUALLY POST MY DRABBLES AND STUFFS HERE WEEE
> 
> Twitter: [oraiixie](https://twitter.com/oraIixie)  
> CuriousCat: [oraiixie](https://curiouscat.me/oraIixie)


End file.
